


the one in which felix is so very drugged (and so very in love)

by bluehibiscus



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anesthesia, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, kind of ooc felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehibiscus/pseuds/bluehibiscus
Summary: Felix just woke up after a surgery and doesn't remember a lot of things. But at least Dimitri is there to comfort him.So, Felix concludes that they must be boyfriends - sadly, he's wrong about that. But not for long.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	the one in which felix is so very drugged (and so very in love)

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much the result of my friend MagpieCrown and me just screaming about Dimilix at each other. A lot.   
> They also wrote a similar piece on this topic, which you can check out here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811171

At first, there was only comfortable darkness. Warmth. A low and comforting humming sound. Then, things started getting uncomfortable. The blanket felt a little too itchy and stiff. The air smelt too artificially clean, too much like disinfectant. In the distance, some machines were whirring and beeping. Felix let out a quiet disgruntled sound and scrunched his face in displeasure as he stirred to wakefulness. Beside him something rustled, followed by heavy, but hurried steps in his direction. Tentatively, he opened his eyes, but shut them immediately again, as the bright neon lamp above blinded him. “No… I don’t want to go towards the light… Bad light… Go away.” He murmured and turned his head on the pillow that grew increasingly uncomfortable.

At the sound of someone chuckling at his remark, he braced himself and opened his eyes again. His vision was still a bit blurry and overwhelmed by the sudden brightness. “Don’t laugh at me…” he grumbled. “That’s rude.”

“I apologise.” Came the reply in a warm and deep voice that seemed to drip with fondness. Felix’s vision finally began clearing up more and he could make out a tall athletic man standing beside his bed. His golden hair framed his face like a halo. A what a face it was: devastatingly handsome, strong jawbones and perfectly symmetrical, with exception of the eyepatch covering the man’s right eye.

Felix gulped in a large breath of air. “Shit, I really died, didn’t I?” With great efforts, he raised a hand to his face to push some loose strands of hair out of his face. “It’s way too bright in here and you’re clearly an angel, so I must be dead.” He was only marginally aware of the fact that his words came out more slurred than he intended them to, but he did not care that much if he were completely honest. There were more pressing matters at hand.

The angel chuckled again and reached out to take Felix’s hand in his own. His palm was warm, and the touch was gentle and reassuring despite skin being deeply calloused. Felix felt his face grow hot at the contact. “I assure you, you’re alive and well. You just woke up from a surgery. And I’m no angel. Only a regular human, just like you.”

The grip on his hand tightened slightly, which made Felix swallow hard. His still hazy thoughts raced. He did not believe that the kind, beautiful angel-man would lie to him. So, he went through all of the facts again: He was in a hospital. He just had surgery. He was human, and apparently so was the man beside him. The man who held his hand and made his heart race. Suddenly, he was struck with a realisation. “You’re my boyfriend! Husband! Partnerperson! Right?!” He exclaimed proudly and a big lovestruck smile spread across his face. “Because in those dumb romance movies, the partner is always there when the other person wakes up in a hospital. I know things! Like that smart Sherly Home man.”

The blond man’s mouth dropped slightly open, seemingly wanting to say something, but Felix just blabbered on: “Wow… Oh my god, I really hit the jackpot there. You’re so pretty. So Handsome. You must be a model, if you’re not an angel! And you’re with me.” He giggled and his blush intensified. “Wait – what was your name again?”

“Felix…”

“But that is my name, silly. I asked for your name.”

“Sorry, of course. Yes. I’m Dimitri. But what I wanted to say-“

Felix interrupted him with an insistent tug on his hand. “Dimitri.  _ Dimi. _ ” He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, revelling in the warm feelings that flooded his stomach. “Such a pretty, pretty name for my pretty, pretty angel model boyfriend.”

“Please. I’m not… I mean, we are not…” Now a faint blush coloured the other man’s cheeks as well. “We are just friends. Not boyfriends or anything like that.” Hesitantly, he withdrew his hand. 

At that, Felix’s eyes instantly widened. “What?” He asked quietly and looked at the other man, who had averted his gaze. “But… You were here when I woke up. And you were nice to me and – and you even held my hand.” His voice started to quiver and the warmth he had felt just before had turned to nausea. He noticed how his eyes started to burn, followed by the feeling of hot tears running down his cheeks.

Once again, Dimitri turned to him, his face now painted with sorrow. Before he could open his mouth to soothe his friend, a loud knock on the door sounded through the room and shortly after, the door was opened, and a nurse entered. Her hair was pulled back by a tight bun and her face was stern. “Mr. Fraldarius, I see you’ve woken up by now. That’s good. How are you feeling? Does your throat hurt already?” She only briefly glanced at him, before looking back to her file. Either she did not notice, or she chose to simply ignore the tears that still lingered on Felix’s face.

Felix blinked a few times while processing the questions and then weakly shook his head. “M-My throat? No… It’s fine.”

Following that, the nurse scribbled something down in her file. As she continued asking him a few standard questions, which Felix answered in a brisk manner, which almost resembled his regular self, Dimitri had taken a few steps back from the bed and by now he was standing in the corner of the small room, shuffling nervously. He swallowed hard as he looked at Felix. His friend. His childhood friend. Who usually was so sharp-tongued and abrasive that at times Dimitri was unsure if Felix actually cared about him – and who was now crying, because he learnt that the two of them were not a couple. It just made no sense to him.

Running a hand through his hair, he tightly pressed his lips together. ‘ _ It must be a side effect from the anaesthesia. There’s no way that Felix really feels this way about me like this, right? I’ve already accepted long ago that he does not share my feelings…’ _ He suppressed a deep sigh and looked around the room. But despite his best efforts, his gaze kept falling back to Felix. He knew he was madly, deeply in love with Felix, because even in his current state – with his slightly red-rimmed eyes, dishevelled hair, already swelling throat and the admittedly hideous hospital gown – he could not help but think about how beautiful Felix was.

Even though he had only realised his own feelings a few months ago, Dimitri had concluded that he must have loved Felix for as long as they had known each other. Even back when they were still kids, he has always been inexplicably drawn to him. To this date, some of his fondest memories of his early youth were those of the few sleepovers he had at Felix’s house. Memories of how they cuddled up next to each other in bed, pulled the blanket over their heads and had whispered and laughed with each other for hours until someone reprimanded them to finally go to sleep. Dimitri missed this closeness to Felix – both emotionally, as well as physically. He missed the stories they came up with, their whispered secrets during those late nights. He missed the casual physical contact between them that came so naturally and felt so right. Most of all, he missed being able to hold Felix so close to him that he could feel his warm and comforting breath on his skin. He missed the ease with which he could fall asleep in those times. But he also missed being able to look into his sharp, attentive eyes from up close before falling asleep. Those eyes that used to glow with sheer excitement and that used to well up with tears so quickly when Dimitri overdid with teasing Felix for being too small. By now, thinking of their height difference in a negative light would be the furthest from Dimitri’s mind. Secretly, he adored it. He admired how Felix’s personality could fill up a room and demand undivided attention even from those who stood way taller than him. And how stubbornly he refused any sort of help when Felix had overestimated his own height and was struggling to reach something placed on a top shelf. The mere thought of it sparked warm and bubbly feelings in Dimitri’s chest.

Lost in his own thoughts, he failed to realise that the nurse had finally left the room, leaving him alone with Felix once more. He was not even aware of the fact that Felix returned his stare, until the younger man spoke up: “Are you just gonna stay in that corner and stare at me all day or what?”

Blinking out of his stupor, Dimitri cleared his throat in an attempt of acting nonchalantly and took a few steps towards the hospital bed. “I apologise, I didn’t mean to be rude.” He offered a small smile. “About just now… I am truly sorry that I upset you. That was not my intention, I promise.”

Felix crossed his arms in front of his chest and pushed his lower lip forward in a pout. At the sight of this, a twinge of pain shot through Dimitri’s chest. “Felix… Forgive me, please. I know, I should have chosen my words more carefully. I am sorry.”

Felix’s response was uttered so unusually quiet and soft, that Dimitri almost missed it. He had asked a simple “Why?” in a breath that was barely more than a pained whisper.

“Why?” Dimitri repeated, stunned by question. He swallowed hard and thought for a moment about how to best answer it. Before he came to a conclusion, however, Felix spoke again: “Why are we not… you know…?”

Tentatively, Dimitri looked Felix in the eyes. “I… uh… Maybe we should be having this conversation once you feel a bit more like yourself. You seem to barely remember anything – including me – at the moment.”

“I remember enough!” Felix protested. “You just don’t want to answer me.”

“That’s not true.” Even though it  _ was _ true that Dimitri was avoiding the topic of his feelings, he did not want Felix to know about that. Not when Felix was still so clearly affected by the sedatives coursing through his body. Dimitri pressed his lips together and gently pulled the blanket over Felix’s torso. “Sleep for a while, you need the rest. And when you wake up again, we will talk about this.” After a short pause, he quietly added “I promise.”

Just as he was about the pull his hand back again, Felix grabbed him by the wrist and looked at him with large eyes. “Promise you’ll stay?” He murmured. Dimitri smiled fondly at him and nodded briefly. “Of course. And I will be right here with you when you wake.”

Felix seemed to be content with that, as he shifted in the small bed to get more comfortable, before closing his eyes. Soon, a deep slumber came over him and his features relaxed visibly. Even in his sleep, his grip on Dimitri’s hand did not ease, but Dimitri did not mind the slightest bit. Careful not to wake his friend, he sat down on the bed’s edge, content with simply waiting for the time being.

About an hour later, Felix began to stir awake from his slumber. Dimitri had been careful not to move the entire time as he was afraid to disturb Felix during his much-needed sleep. As finally Felix’s grip on his hand slackened, Dimitri withdrew his hand and casually crossed his arms in front of his chest.

“Sleep well?” he asked quietly, as Felix slowly opened his eyes in an attempt to adjust his eyes to the artificial brightness of the hospital room. Instead of a proper answer, Felix only let out low huff.

“Huh, that almost sounds like you’re back to your normal self.” Dimitri muttered and slightly tilted his head as he observed the other man. “What – How much do you… remember?”

Felix was quiet for a few a seconds before finally answering: “I remember that I’m in the hospital. How I talked to that nurse earlier.”

While Felix’s speech was still slightly slurred, Dimitri concluded that he already sounded a lot more lucid – a lot more like his usual self than before his sleep. He nodded and offered an encouraging, polite smile. “Yes, good. But uh…” He paused briefly and subconsciously started scratching his neck. “Do you remember anything besides that?” Dimitri still sincerely hoped that Felix did in fact not remember their earlier conversation.

“If you mean the conversation that established how you don’t like me, then yes. I do.” Even though Felix’s voice was sharp, his eyes held a pleading and pained expression.

Dimitri nearly winced at the accusatory tone and directed his gaze once more towards the ground. “Felix, I… No, that’s not it.”

Felix rolled his eyes and snarled: “Oh please. Leave it be.”

“No, really. Please, listen.” Dimitri swallowed hard. “I… care very deeply about, Felix. I was just taken aback by your earlier behaviour. Maybe a bit shocked even, because this sudden… burst of affection was so unlike you.” He shifted on the bed so that he was now properly facing Felix again, who was still actively avoiding Dimitri’s gaze.

Felix took in a deep shuddering breath and ran his fingers through his hair, mindlessly twirling the ends. He stayed quiet for a few seconds, contemplating what to say. Finally, he settled on “I know I can be a bit… harsh sometimes.”

In response to that, Dimitri let out a short and dry laugh. “That’s an understatement.”

At this, Felix turned his head towards him to shoot him an angry look. “Shut up!” His cheeks were deeply flushed, and he crossed his arms defensively. After a moment of hesitation, he let out a defeated sigh. “But… You know? I thought it was still clear enough that I don’t hate you. Or… Quite the opposite actually.”

“Uh…?” Dimitri’s eye widened and he realised that his mouth had actually dropped open. Quickly, he closed it again before Felix could comment on it and he took a deep breath before asking “Y-You what?”. He noticed that his voice was hoarse and almost sounded as if he was out of breath, despite him sitting perfectly still.  _ How exactly am I meant to interpret that? He surely can’t mean it  _ **_that_ ** _ way… Can he? _ With his thoughts racing, and his heart pounding in his chest, he started to feel slightly lightheaded.

“I said what I said. Don’t make me repeat it!” Even though Felix tried to add the usual edge to his tone, his trembling voice betrayed his nerves.

Dimitri blinked in confusion as he processed Felix’s words. “You’re… You’re not yourself yet. Probably still under the influence of those drugs.” He said quietly, as he did not dare to get his hopes up about Felix potentially reciprocating his feelings. Not yet.

Felix shrugged. “Maybe I am. Maybe they make me braver or loosen my tongue. Whatever. But I am serious.” He looked in Dimitri’s eye. “I know I’m not that touchy-feely guy, but I like you. Like-like you. But it’s not a big deal. Since you clearly don’t feel this way about me, we don’t have to-”

His rambling was abruptly cut off by Dimitri pulling him in for a tight hug. Felix gasped for air, stunned by the sudden embrace. “What’re you…” He started, but then realised that Dimitri was shaking and letting out a few muted sobs. “You’re crying.” Felix asserted and swallowed hard; his eyebrows were knitted in confusion.

Dimitri nodded faintly, before pulling away enough to look at Felix’s troubled face. “It seems I am…” He murmured, before chuckling weakly. “But don’t worry. Those are happy tears.” He slowly raised a hand to gently place it against Felix’s cheek. Tentatively, his thumb brushed over the skin there, relishing in feeling the slight stubble. “Because I like you to. Or to put it the way you did: Like-like you.”

Fighting the urge to groan at Dimitri’s corny remark, Felix just closed his eyes and allowed himself to lean into the tender touch. “That’s… nice.” He concluded, which only made Dimitri laugh in return. “Very nice, indeed.” 


End file.
